The Gripes of Rath
by MadBat27
Summary: Early in their partnership, Ben has a begrudging heart to heart with Rook, assisted (unintentionally) by Rath.


"I seem to be sensing some tension, Just Ben," Rook observed, glancing sideways.

"Oh really?" Ben deadpans. "Is _that_ your super power? _Now_ I understand why I need you around, _partner_."

"My knowledge of Earth customs is limited, but I believe you are utilizing a form of rhetoric known as 'sarcasm'. Is something the matter?"

"No."

"In my experience, one word answers tend to imply some kind of problem. Perhaps it would be beneficial to us both if we were to improve communication between us. The Plumber Handbook suggests that inter-personal relationships are key in a partnership. Effective communication will enhance our performance in the field, especially pre-empting each other's strategies."

Bored, Ben stares out the window at the passing scenery, the familiar sights of Bellwood. They pass the old garage where Kevin used to have his car serviced- or more often, rebuilt from scratch. And farther along was the pokey little shop for occult artefacts where Gwen spent so much of her time. Ben couldn't believe how much he missed those two.

Then again, Rook was enough to make him miss Vilgax.

They turn left, away from the Smoothie King and all its delicious treats. A smoothie would be good right about now. Of course, Rook dislikes the place. He has to be weird with everything. Plumber theory is his idea of fun, he doesn't like Sumo Slammers, he doesn't like hover boards, but he _does_ like Grandpa Max's cooking.

Ben sighs. Why couldn't they partner him with someone more normal? More like Ben.

Ben feels Rook's eyes on him. The Revonnahgander wears his usual look of confusion and curiosity, a look that is only ever replaced by self-assured determination in battle. Ben shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"What?"

"You are yet to broach the subject of your troubles. I am concerned that this may be a barrier to our continued success in combat."

"Just watch the road."

"That would be quite unnecessary, not to mention impossible. We are no longer on the road, Just Ben."

Looking around, Ben realizes that his partner is right. While he was daydreaming, they had returned to the Plumber's secret Headquarters. He hates having something so obvious pointed out to him, but on the bright side, he can finally get out of the vehicle and get some time alone. Maybe he'll call Gwen and beg her to come back, or badger Grandpa Max into assigning him a new partner, or letting him go back to working alone.

Ben rises from his seat, still aware of Rook waiting patiently for an answer. For a smart alien, he really doesn't have a clue. As Ben moves to get out, his wrist knocks against a chair and somehow the watch is triggered.

With a blinding flash of green light, Ben's physiology changes. The hair on his body grows thicker until it become fur, his muscles grow in size and the shape of his skeleton morphs into something more powerful, more animalistic. A huge black claw forms out of each of his wrists and fingernails also grow sharp. His now feline features grow tufts of hair on either cheek and his green eyes become slanted, void of iris or pupil.

With the transformation complete, Rath lets out a mighty roar.

"Let me tell you something omnitrix or nemetrix or whatever fancy wristwatch I'm wearing now," Rath growls. "You never give me Rath when I need him! Why'd you give me Rath now?"

Rook stares at him blankly.

"What? It's hard for Rath to keep up."

"Perhaps if you took the time to read up on Plumber files and-"

"Okay, you want to clear the air, Rath will clear the air!" Rath snaps.

"Clear the air? The sensors haven't picked up any particles in the air that would need-"

"This is what Rath's talking about!" Rath begins to count off on his fingers. "You take everything literally, you don't like chilli fries, you're always quoting the Plumber Handbook as if that makes you cleverer than Rath-"

"Smarter," Rook interjects, raising his index finger. "Cleverer is not a word."

"You're always interrupting and correcting Rath!" Rath continues angrily. He stares at his hand, perplexed. "Rath's ran out of fingers now, but there are other things."

"You also have habits that I find similarly exasperating, Just Ben. But these are the issues that we must deal with if we are to work effectively together."

Rath blinks. "Let me tell you something, annoying blue partner Rath doesn't want: Rath doesn't want a partner! Rath prefers to work alone!"

"I see," Rook stated simply. "Now, don't you feel better?"

Feeling that the conversation is over, Rook strolls casually away. His footsteps echo around the empty vehicle bay. Rath glares after him, his fists clenched tight. His teeth are bared in a savage snarl and his bulging biceps are tensed, ready for a fight.

"Feel better?" he bellows furiously. "Rath's gonna-"

A series of beeps cut him off as the watch times out and a bright green flash reverts Ben back to his normal human self. Frustrated and defeated, the sixteen-year old sighs again and goes looking for Grandpa Max.


End file.
